pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tropical Islands
These are just the beautiful resorts of the Tropical Islands, fit for vacations and honeymoons. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Emolga and Totodile got off their plane. She looked around and smiled. "It's beautiful," she murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "It is," Totodile agreed with a smile. 19:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "Where are we staying?" she asked, looking around. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "How about over there by that cottage?" 19:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) She nodded and they walked over there. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Totodile settled down with Emolga. 19:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's so beautiful here, but not as beautiful as you." ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "Haha," he laughed. "You're more beautiful than life." 21:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) She smiled and then kissed him. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Totodile brushed her shoulder gently. 00:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) She smiled again. She blinked and looked at him. "What now?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) "Hmmm," he said thoughtfully. "Well, I'll leave that up to you." 00:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) "But I don't know what there is to do," she said with a smile. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) "Neither do I," he said back, also with a smile. 00:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) She smiled brighter and kissed him again. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) And they were happy. 00:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Very happy =D. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) (Did you know... Even if a Pokemon if different than another and they mate, the offspring can be any Pokemon =D I believe so.) Happier than when they were granted life =D. 19:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Very much happier indeed. (sweet) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (MAKE THEM HAVE A TOGEPI) Totodile waved his tail around. He was still happy though. 20:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Whatever you want =D) She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. (I wonder what I should make her ask xD) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Yayayayay) Totodile looked at her. "What's wrong?" he said. 21:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "We may of just gotten married but I, uh.. I want a baby pokemon." ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "I feel the same way," he said. 21:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) She smiled. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) He smiled back. 21:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (you make 'em do it!) She looked around. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Hail no. Use a *** for that time and then she's pregnant when we get back or something xD) Totodile sighed. 21:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (fine) *** It was later and she had an egg there. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Totodile carefully wrapped the egg in blankets. 19:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) She smiled and then got to thinking. "If we have an egg, how will we get back to the house when our honeymoon is over?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:58, May 10, 2012 (UTC) "Alright," he replied. 20:00, May 10, 2012 (UTC) (that dun answer her question xD) Emolga blinked, looking at their egg. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) (oh cheesy mama I read it wrong XDDDDD) "Yet honestly, I don't know," he said. 20:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) (xDDDD) "Oh," she murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Totodile glanced back at the egg. 20:44, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Emolga rubbed the little egg. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The egg twitched and Totodile looked at it in surprise. 20:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) "Already?" Emolga asked with a smile. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) "Apparently so," Totodile replied happily. 00:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) She smiled and watched the egg hatch. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Out emerged a little Togepi. 02:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Emolga smiled and beckoned the little Togepi towards them. "Toga!" said the small little pokemon, making her mother smile brightly. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Totodile crouched down to look at the cute little newborn. 02:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Emolga smiled at Totodile and at Togepi. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Totodile smiled back and carefully picked up Togepi. 02:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) "We should go back home and show them the new addition," she said, smiling at Togepi. "Toga!" she said again. (i decided to stay with the Toga xD) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:23, May 19, 2012 (UTC) (*gets tikis*) Totodile nodded and they headed on the boat that would lead them home. 02:26, May 19, 2012 (UTC) (*starts to listen to adele rolling in the deep, someone like you, set fire to the rain, rumor has it, and taylor swift eyes open and safe and sound*) "Toga!" she squeed. (yes, it's a word in my book xD) Emolga smiled and then went to home. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:29, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play